Is that thing really me?
by mature-yet-innocent
Summary: In which Gajeel meets his alternate self and is promptly humiliated. Takes place just before the battle with Faust.


**My first Fairy Tail fanfic, oneshot, in this case. I've been following Fairy Tail for around two years now, and it's definitely one of my top faves.**

**This is just a what-if kinda thing, because you never see the Edoras version of Gajeel. Besides I wanted to do his reaction to meeting his parallel counterpart.**

**Has anybody noticed that Gajeel is kinda like Shuda from Rave Master? You know, the evil-looking guy who the hero just barely wins against, and later returns as a good guy and shows that they can be trusted? Not to mention that they have similar personalities, and both have funny moments. If you've read Chapter 198 of Fairy Tail, you know what I'm talking about.**

**Also, I recently read Fairy Tail Chapter 199. I'm not gonna tell you what happened if you didn't read it, but let's just say it involves a very happy reunion.**

**I just finished episode 45 of Fairy Tail, and it seemed like there were references to different series or something. Loki's Regulus Impact definitely seemed like an overpowered version of Leomon's Fist of the Beast King from Digimon. And Loki's aura/light and the fight between Freed (or Fried, I don't know) and Mirajane was definitely DBZ-ish (not that I'm complaining XD)**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Gajeel was taking a small break, before he, Salamander, and the Wendy girl took on Faust. So he was currently staying at the Edoras version of Fairy Tail, sitting at the bar quietly.

"Are you sure you don't want anything, Gajeel-kun?" asked a smiling Edo-Mirajane from behind the bar.

The metal dragonslayer shook his head. "No." This version of Fairy Tail had been slightly alarmed at his appearance, but calmed down once he had explained, annoyed, that he was on their side.

Gajeel looked around at the members of the guild. Salamander had said all the members of the guild were different from their own world, and so far, he looked like he was right. From what he could say, the bunny girl Lucy was anything but, much more like a sadistic, messed up torturer.

Gajeel had also had a good laugh when he saw this world's version of Salamander; the guy was a complete wuss, breaking into a cold sweat and trembling in fear when he saw Gajeel's metal-studded face. Gajeel had been struggling not to laugh, but when he saw that this "Natsu Dragion" had pissed his pants at the sight of him, he couldn't help it.

Also, the Edo-Gray was amusing as well, as he wore way too many clothes, unlike his stripping Earthland-counterpart, and had an obvious crush on this world's version of Juvia.

Speaking of Juvia, he had simply been disturbed when he saw that. The girl had no apparent feelings for Edo-Gray whatsoever, and this Edo-Juvia was dressed much less reservedly than the Juvia he knew.

The metal-user turned and saw Edo-Levy fighting and arguing with Edo-Lucy. It reminded him of Salamander's and Gray's fights on Earthland, and Gajeel had to admit he was a little scared when he saw how bad-tempered and violent the Edo-Levy was, compared to the intelligent and calm Levy.

Gajeel chuckled. 'All these guys crack me up...' he thought, smirking. Then he suddenly paled. 'Oh no...'

"Hey Gajeel!" yelled Edo-Macao from a table. "You haven't met your Earthland counterpart yet, have you?"

"No, I don't believe I have, Macau-san," said Gajeel's voice from across Gajeel, making said black-haired man start. Now Gajeel was worried and disturbed at how...polite and well-mannered his voice sounded.

'Come on, Gajeel, don't look,' Gajeel told himself, now looking nervous and irritated. 'Don't look, don't look, don't look!'

"Ah...greetings." Edo-Gajeel's voice came from behind Gajeel, who was now sweating bullets.

Gajeel slowly turned around on his stool, looking like he was prepared to face his death. Then his eyes bugged out. 'What in the seven hells...?'

Edo-Gajeel had no piercings whatsoever, except for a large hoop earring on each ear. His hair was just as long as Gajeel's was, but not as spiky and was braided. Braided. Over his shoulder. This monstrosity was also wearing a pair of horn-rimmed glasses, that it was currently pushing up it's noise. This Edo-Gajeel was also wearing a white button-up shirt, under a college-style sleeveless purple vest, as well as wearing a garishly bright orange bow tie. Edo-Gajeel was also wearing a pair of pinstriped lime green dress trousers and shiny black dress shoes.

"Well, you certainly look like quite a ruffian, do you not?" said Edo-Gajeel, stroking his chin. Gajeel was repulsed by how civilized and snooty Edo-Gajeel's tone was, and was further revolted when he saw that Edo-Gajeel's hands and nails were finely manicured.

"Still, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance," said Edo-Gajeel, making a small bow. "Gajeel Reithare, at your service."

"..." Gajeel's face was white and he was trembling, a grimace on his face and his eyes large white circles. 'What is that thing?'

"Excuse me? Are you alright, Me-san?"

"...GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Gajeel promptly ran up and out of Edo-Fairy Tail's doors, screaming bloody murder.

"What's wrong with Earthland-Gajeel-kun?" questioned Edo-Mirajane, walking over to Edo-Gajeel.

"I know not, Mirajane-san." said Edo-Gajeel, making a small shrug. "Ah, yes, isn't it that time already?"

"Oh, right?" Mirajane walked over and brought Edo-Gajeel his drink. "Here's your usual."

"Thank you very much," said Edo-Gajeel, sitting on a stool, and crossing his legs. He took his drink and delicately sniffed the steaming drink. "Ah, just the way I like it."

Edo-Gajeel stuck out his pinky finger as he held his tea cup, sipping the cup of Earl Grey tea, holding the small plate for the tea cup in his other hand.

"So that was Me-san, hm? He didn't even stay to chat. How uncivilized."

* * *

**Pffftt. I know, this is kinda ridiculous, but hey! It's Edoras. Where Natsu is a wuss, Gray wears too much clothes, and Elfman is not manly. And yes, Gajeel does act ridiculous sometimes in the series. **

**Please read and review!**


End file.
